When Espada Go Insane
by Grimmus
Summary: Should not be viewed by serious readers, but definitely if you want to have a good giggle. Just a story about what REALLY goes on In Los Noches!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach._

**_WARNING! _**

_This is a ridiculous story that should not be viewed by serious readers. It is all that is insanity, and might make you giggle._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Los Noches_**

"BATSBATSBATSBATS!!" screeched Ulquiorra, running down the corridors of Las Noches with no clothes on.

Grimmjow tail-gated the agitated man, who was slamming into walls with extreme force.

"Ulquiorra!! What the fuck is this all about? COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" he screamed, pelting after the Cuarto Espada.

Meanwhile, Szayel was in his room, contemplating his newest experiment.

Lifting the burning, feathered ball off of his table, a look of disgust registered across his face.

"Nnoitra!!!!" he screamed in his highly pitched feminine voice.

Nnoitra burst into the room, setting everything on fire.

"I'm here to save you, my lover boy!!" he screamed un-characteristically as he swooped Szayel into his arms, whereupon the two of them flew to the moon.

Aaroniero was sipping tea on one of the various towers atop of Los Noches.

"Dear Diary. Today, I woke up with a pleasant feeling that it would be a good day. I looked into the shining sun; well, moon, rather, and I was delighted to find that FingPickle the leprechaun had accepted my invitation to the tea party we will be holding on this weening moon's night- Euuughghgghghhhhaaaaaahh!!!!!" Aaronieo screamed, falling through the air as the tower he sat upon promptly exploded.

"We're going to the moon, BRB!" screamed Szayel as he and Nnoitra escaped into the skies.

Aaroniero lay on the ground, his tea strewn all over his white robe, and sobbed.

"Dear Diary. This is the third time this week. The third. Fucking. Time."

And we trail away from the bitchy whinings of Aaroniero as we cross over to Yammy, who is still as stupid as a brain damaged dog shit.

"Durrgh... well, umm, how was it like being like an owl... like duurgh."

Yammy drooled all over Zommari's robe, much to the Espada's disgust.

"Would you PLEASE refrain from touching me? Look, I know I'm supposed to be this refrained, awesome Espada guy that fears nothing except bitchy Byakuya's zanpaktou, but come on! Can't you just annoy someone else?" Zommari lisped, palming Yammy away from him.

"Durrg.. I love you."

Zommari's head promptly exploded into a million cats.

Across two more buildings, Halibel was having a huge motherfucking bitchfit.

"I am so SICK of you sluts using my makeup!" she screamed, kicking her Fraccion across the room, whereupon they all died.

"Ugh! Where the fuck is Stark??"

Flying out of her room, she crashed into the next tower, where Stark was lying in his bed, playing a Nintendo Wii.

"Fucking hell Stark; I am like, totally annoyed! Them bitches are using up all my make- hey, are you playing Wii Tennis?" asked Halibel, looking incrediously at the lazy Espada.

He sighed and turned his head, the result of which caused a huge kink in it to crack.

"Yes, you whore face. Let's team up."

The rest of the day was spent on the two of them raging at each other when someone missed the ball, and huge cheers when they won.

Meanwhile, Barracan stood outside the door of Starks room, grumbling angrily and taking down notes.

"How dare they have fun in my prescence! Why, when I was a young lad..."

The old man talked himself silly, and was found later on twitching repulsively and frothing at the mouth.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had formulated an evil, diabolical plan, in which they planned to take over Los Noches.

Creeping up to Aizen's room, they opened the door a crack to hear loud arse snoring.

"He's asleep! EXCELLENT!! BWAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAAA!!" roared Ulquiorra, shaking the building with his voice.

Grimmjow slapped him across the face.

"Shut the fuck up! You'll wake him up you fuckpot!" he hissed.

The two snuck stealthily in the room; or rather, as stealthily as they could.

Ulquiorra tripped over a bucket, a rake, and set off a bomb that brought half the roof down on top of them.

"Don't worry, I don't think he heard." he whispered confidently as Grimmjow facepalmed himself.

Producing a bowl of warm water, the duo rested it on Aizen's bedside table, and slowly put his hand in the water.

A huge waterfall of urine erputed from Aizen's pants, and he screamed and jumped up.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra ran from the room, giggling wickedly as Aizen's screams of trauma followed them down the hall.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Aaroneiro was walking down the halls in a dejected manner, when he picked up a faint, roaring sound.

"What on earth is that?" he thought, rounding the corner.

A wall of pee knocked him down and carried the shrieking Espada throughout the halls of Los Noches.

Zommari's body flailed next to Aaroneiro's own, causing him to screech louder.

Then Yammy jumped out of nowhere and crushed them.

"The moon is lovely and all, but shouldn't we get back to Los Noches?" asked Szayel, battering his eyelashes at Nnoitra, who drooled.

"I suppose so. LET'S GO!"

With that, the two of them jumped off the moon and fell to the earth, flailing and singing Spice Girls, "Spice Up Your Life".

Tousen and Gin walked hand in hand across the desert.

"Gin..."

Tousen knelt down on one knee, and Gin gasped.

"Will you... become my-"

The two were crushed by Nnoitra and Szayel, and the group decided to have a bone breaking orgy.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra flew out of Los Noches with Grimmjow humping his leg.

"GET OFF ME! I LIKE FLOWERS!! WHERE ARE MY DRUGS?! I AM BATMAN!!!" the now sufficiently insane Espada declared.

Grimmjow giggled like a sissy little school girl and ate Ulquiorra's shoe.

In a different tower, Halibel and Stark stared with bloodshot eyes at the television.

"Round the corner, no two! TWO!" shrieked Halibel, whipping her Wii control out and hitting Stark in the side of the head, concussing him.

Aizen burst into the room, and kicked Stark out the window.

"HALIBEL! I WET MY PANTS AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" shrieked Aizen, shaking Halibel by the shoulders until her boobs flew off and smacked him in the face.

Everyone in Hueco Mundo similtainiously went insane and started having a huge mother fucking party in Aizen's meeting room.

"RAVE! RAVE!! PARTAAAAAY!!!" screamed Aizen, jumping into the crowd on a surfboard.

Ulquiorra pimpslapped Nnoitra, causing a huge arsed fight to break out, and Halibel sat under a table, jumping out at people and screaming before retreating back underneath.

Old man Barracan was seizuring in the middle of the dance floor, and Szayel was whoring it up with some random Shinigami who appeared.

Aaroniero, Yammy and Zommari were somewhere on Mars, and Stark was outside on the compost heap, dead.

Aizen whipped out a button and pressed it, and the room promptly exploded, giving everyone anal rash.

**THE END!!**

* * *

**A/N; .... **

**Heh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**..NOT!**

I could not help myself. I just had to right more.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yammy-kun?"

"Silence, you sniveling piece of arse!"

Yammy promptly pimp slapped Aaroneiro hard across the face (or rather, tube thing) before picking up his video camera again, grumbling incoherently as he rubbed his tender arse. Aaroniero's eyes lit up at the 'gesture of affection'.

"Oh Yammy-"

"Really. No. Now start! The camera is EEERRROOLLING!!!" screamed Yammy erratically as he threw Aaroniero down the hall of Los Noches.

"CRIKEY MATES! Okay, listen up! I'm going to be your hear's Croc 'Unter for today!" began Aaroniero in a ridiculously over the top Australian accent.

The author sighed as she reminisced the world's misunderstanding of the Australian's accent..

GOD DAMNIT WE DON'T EVEN SAY 'SHRIMP ON THE BARBY'' WHO THE FUCK EATS SHRIMP OFF A BARBY?? I MEAN PRAWNS OKAY BUT SHRIMP??

"Can you hear something?" whispered Yammy, his eyes growing fearful. Aaroniero puffed out his chest and stood protectively in front of his Yammy.

"It sounds like.. an enraged Australian girl!" he declared, ripping off his Arrancar robe to reveal khaki pants, shirt and a ridiculous safari hat. Facing the camera, his eyes alight with adventure, Aaroniero began mumbling in a soft voice,

"The Australian Teenage Girl is not to be taken for granted. These sheila's can reach a decimal of up to over 9000 volts! And they pack one hell of a punch!"

Yammy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Over... nine... thousand?"

"Who said my name, bitches? Bitches don't know my name!" Tousen leapt out of the shadows and began to arse rape Yammy in front of Aaroniero's horrified yet perverted eyes.

"Crikey! These two are goin' at it!" he squealed, picking up the camera and hurtling it at Tousen's head.

"We said over nine THOUSAND, not over nine TOUSENDS! GET OFF ME!" shrieked Yammy at his perverted butt seckser. Grumbling, Tousen slipped creepily back into the shadows.

Evil laughter echoed through out the halls of Los Noches, causing Aaroniero's erection to snap back into place like a sniveling dog tucks its tail between its hind legs.

"You got what you deserved you little cock-suckers! Show you to try and impersonate an Australian accent!" drawled a feminine voice as Yammy's eyes started to bleed.

"She sounds weird, Aaroniero! Go kill her!" he cried, hiding behind Aaroniero. He puffed out his chest even further, upon which a sparrow flew into the hallway and pierced his inflatable muscle suit, causing Aaroniero to blast off into the ceiling above at a speed over 300km/s.

"Yay Aaroniero!" squealed Yammy as he ran off to apply more anal rash cream to his behind.

"KYEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Aaroniero as he hurtled toward the roof. "DAMN UNTRUSTWORTHY INFLATABLE SUIT! AIZEN-SAMA, SAVE ME!!!"

Meanwhile...

Aizen's ears twitched as he awoke from a drunken escapade from the night before, and promptly kicked Gin off of his dick.

"Gin... do you ever get the feeling that someone is trapped in an inflatable muscle suit that is flying at 300km/s and crying out your name for help?" he asked his subordinate. Gin shrugged his shoulders.

"No?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Okay then."

* * *

Grimmjow looked in delight as the plan unfoiled before his eyes. What plan? Who the fuck knows. He sure as hell didn't.

Stupid bitch Ulquiorra had told him to fuck off out of his room like a horny gazelle which Grimmjow did, and the two were now worstest enemies ever.

Stupid skankle fuck Ulquiorra!

Stupid skankle fucking penguin clown fucker!

Grimmjow glared, watching mayhem unfold.

"Ah yes.. they thought this was going to be an innocent one-chapter crack story, didn't they? Mindless fools!" he paused to laugh dramatically, "I am the one in charge now! I will make everyone suffer the insufferable OOC crack that this story will become! AND THEN I WILL BE THE ONE TO BECOME EVIL DICTATOR OF THE INTERNETZ!!!"

The laughter became to much and Grimmjow felt a trickle of wee roll down his thigh.

"Fucking hell."

Boxxy stuck her head from around a chair. "Tissue?"

Grimmjow glared.

"Gtfo Boxxy. Just.. gtfo."

Boxxy shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever. I'm still queen." And then she exploded into 10.5 toasters. Grimmjow grumbled to himself.

"It looks like Aaroniero is about to accidentally into Stark's furnace! My my, the plot changes! KYEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then his pubes caught on fire.

* * *

Nnoitra smelt something burning.

"That smells an awful lot like burning pubes..." he thought absent mindedly as he continued to walk down the hallway.

* * *

Stark frowned. Deciding no one was looking, he crawled into a nearby pot plant, and began to dig his way to freedom.

"Just as planned.."

* * *

Halibel was in her room and regretting the death of her Fraccion when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of.. a turkey. Falling to all fours, she began to stealth her way across the room, following the scent of her prey. Having searched 10 days and 10 nights, she decided that, although having found various of the human world's icons, such as the Eiffel Tower, The Statue of Liberty, The Sydney Harbour Bridge and The Giant Sheep, she was not successful in finding a turkey.

Deciding it would be best to cry herself to sleep over the unfortunate endevour, she grabbed a 50 litre bucket of ice cream and began inhaling it at an extreme rate.

* * *

Grimmjow was now bored.

"Jees.. I thought things would be a little more interesting around here." he grumbled, taking note of his bland surroundings.

"Oh hello there." a high pitched feminine voice interrupted his thoughts like surprise buttsex as he whirled around, only to be eye fucked by Szayel.

"Guuuhhh! What are you doing here?" shrieked Grimmjow, walking up to him and slapping him across the face with a cold turkey. (Halibel's eyes lit up. The hunt was on again.)

Szayel laughed, and shook his head.

"I'm having a baby. OH HOW DRAMATIC!" he squealed, giving birth to himself suddenly.

Grimmjow's nose wrinkled up.

"So now, I have come on a mission from the author." he said, his eyes darkening considerably as he marched menacingly up to Grimmjow.

"Wh-what? Damnit Grace! How could you betray me as such?!" he yelled into the air.

Szayel pulled something out from behind his back.

Grimmjow held his breath in anticipation.

Szayel then produced...

BAMWTFLOLOMGBBQSHITNUGGETSFAGGLEFUCKNUTTESTICLE!!!!

An egg.

Grimmjow squinted. Szayel looked at him, before cracking the egg open over his head and showering him in gold pixie dust.

"H-hey! What the hell did you do just now?" he cried, trying to brush the shit off. Szayel grinned before humping his way out the door.

"Oh.. just showered you in some Mary Sue dust. HAVE FUN!" he squealed, before imploding.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as his head began spinning 360 degrees.

No.

NO.

NUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

All of his worst nightmares come alive!! Showered in Sue dust.. it only meant one thing.

"Hello, my Sexta."

Pupils shrinking to the size of an atom, Grimmjow turned around slowly, only to be met by Ulquiorra. Sitting in a windowsill, the night moon shining onto his body, emitting a silver aura around the man as the wind dramatically blew his hair wistful, he twirled a rose in his fingers as he looked at her from behind dark hair seductively.

"Oh fuck no."

* * *

This may not be as funny as I needed to throw in SOME sort of plot. I think I'll write a few more chapters.

OF COMPLETE INSANITY

DUN DUN BUMS


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer; I do not own Bleach. Or Espada. Or the In the Jungle song.

Well, I couldn't actually believe that people were actually reviewing this, but I say thank you to all of you! I am glad that you enjoy this crack fic as much as my insane mind enjoys writing it!!

On with the show...

* * *

There was a silence ringing through the hallways of Los Nachos. Everything was quiet.

Very quiet.

In fact, so quiet that you could hear the monkeys up on the moon having their 100th anniversary on being lost in space.

Anyway...

In the distance, a sniffling could be heard. Soft, at first, but as the sound grew louder it became evidently clear that it was the sound of someone...

With swine flu.

As soon as the two words were uttered, a number of things happened.

Dead turkeys began falling through the roof at an insane rate, closely followed by a copious amount of WHO Magazines. Tousen's blow up doll exploded and the recoil of the rubber whacked him in the nuts, leaving the blind man confused and in severe pain. Szayel discovered the meaning of life and ran out to tell everyone, only to trip over a bumble bee and DIE. Not really, it just rendering him unconscious and slightly brain dead. Aizen spilled his tea all over his pants and began to cry, pointing at the wet patch in his pants and sobbing incoherently to Gin, who stared back with wide eyes and just nodded his head, and Zommari was attacked by a rather large dog with rabies. The unlikely pair proceeded to have 'sexy time' and gave birth to a hybrid owl-dog, which we now know as Captain Komamura.

Whether this was just mere coincidence or the actual utterance of the words 'swine flu' that caused these events, no one will ever know until yesterday.

As all this occurred, Grimmjow was in the position of every fangirls wet dream. Tied to a triangular bed, with copious amount of lemons shoved up his arse and several soap bars stored into his hollow hole, he cried pitifully as Ulquiorra made him play "Guess Who?" with him. After losing again to the delighted Cuarto Espada who bounded around the room, shrilling and shaking his maracas, Grimmjow finally cracked; screaming, he brought his leg up and kicked Ulquiorra in the vagina. That done, he released Pantera and chewed his way out of the bonds, which took about 5 days.

Running with all his might in the opposite direction, Grimmjow was stumped by a queer looking little door. Shrugging his shoulders, he twisted the knob on it, only to be punched in the fanny pack by an inflatable boogey man.

"Hey! Ow! What the hell was that for??" he squealed, tears threatening to pour out of his eyes and ruin his makeup. The door laughed at him.

"Hahaha! Only people with the key can open me!" it said in a smug little shit fuckers voice. Grimmjow glared.

"Oh yeah? Where's the key then?" he asked crankily. The door tutted at him.

"On the other side of here, you silly little queer!" it replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Grimmjow shrieked, ripping out his hair.

"WHAT? THAT'S COMPLETELY FUCKING POINTLESS THEN!" he screamed in a PMS infused tantrum as he booted the door into oblivion, diving inside the room with a dramatic choir singing the backing music.

At his feet, a turd shaped to look like a key landed on his foot with a splatting sound.

Grimmjow vomited on the key and all over his sneakers, before running into what looked like Wonderland.

* * *

Aizen stood quietly up from his couch, and looked scathingly around the room. Something was wrong.

He could sense it in his loins.

Levitating down his evil staircase, he hit the floor and backed up quickly against one of the pillars. Whipping his head from side to side, he bolted across the room, leaping and twirling with the added cartwheel. He paused momentarily to rub soothing lotion onto his inner thighs to avoid the burning chaff he received from pissing his pants.

A sniffle echoed across the room. Aizen's eyes narrowed instantly.

There it was! The sound of.. Swine Flu.

Pulling out a few million pair running shoes, Aizen ran out of the room, pelting down the hallways whilst humming the theme to Mission Impossible. Rounding the hallway, he tripped over a dead turkey and was thrown screaming into the ground, suddenly and randomly landing in Halibel's boobs. The impact was as such that Aizen was sent hurtling across the room at rocket like speed, screaming like a fat kid that just saw cake.

Halibel watched the commotion, twitching occasionally and sitting on a mountain of dead turkeys. Aizen smoothed his clothes hurriedly before he ponced up to her, glaring angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he squeaked, kicking a turkey at Halibel. A feral snarl escaped her throat as she lunged at Aizen, hissing like a rabid cat.

"MY TURKEY! YOU NOT TOUCH!!" she screeched, shaking him by the shoulders and pounding his head into the ground, causing his head to split open and reform. Aizen screamed in horror, jumping up and backing away slowly.

"Your turkey?! Okay Halibel, you can have the turkeys!! I don't want the turk-"

"MY TURKEY!"

Halibel picked up a turkey from her mountain and began to lick it obsessively, causing Aizen to run screaming from the room.

Just as he escaped said room, Aizen tripped over something else- a large, dopey looking pig. It snuffled at Aizen, snot dripping out of its nose with bloodshot eyes judging his every move.

Squealing like there was no tomorrow, Aizen pimp-slapped the pig, sending it flying in a rather comical fashion down the hallway where it collided with Nnoitra.

Nnoitra stared in horror as the pig began to infect him with swine flu, and broke down into tears.

"I can't do this! This has been THE WORST day of my life!!!" he wailed, flailing miserably at no one in particular. The pig, deciding that Nnoitra was too much of a pussy to even consider infecting, promptly pissed on him and corroded Nnoitra's uniform, before running away, squealing.

"First, Szayel said he didn't want to know me anymore.. a-a-and then my diary went missing. Stupid Aaroneiro being a fucking kleptomaniac! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!" Nnoitra screamed, pounding the floor and splashing his face with urine.

Nnoitra was left, shivering and convulsing in the puddle of pigs urine. A group of Arrancar walked past and laughed at him for good measure.

* * *

Stark had been digging for what seemed like hours now. Grumbling, he stretched his arms, and poked his head out of the pot plant. His eyes widened with horror as he was slammed into by Aaroneiro, who was still screaming his little arse off about his inflatable muscles rebelling against him. Soaring through the air, Stark began crying; the trauma was too much, and he had to release it in either crying or pissing his robe.

He took the choice that wasn't as pussy.

Aaroneiro squealed as the two collided into a rather large wall. The wall laughed at the two for colliding into it, before it crumbled to dust. Enraged, the wall's dust began to attack the two Espada, nipping at their heels as they ran screaming from the dust-mites. Rounding a corner, Stark collided with Aizen, who had been running in fear from Halibel's turkey wrath. Aaroneiro ran into Stark's back, causing his tube to get stuck up his arsehole. Stark shrieked, kicking the ninth Espada down the hallway and leaving him at the mercy of the dust. Aizen, upon seeing the dust, squealed and ran away, closely tailed by Stark who was crying even harder now. Deciding that he had to take control, Aizen grabbed Stark by the dong and gave him the most important words of his life,

"If you ever feel like crying or pissing your pants, just take some of this shit!", upon which he produced a bag of white cocaine. The two hid in a narrow crevice and proceeded to get high off their fucking planet.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up in a bush. He didn't know why he was in the bush, and he decided that, upon finding himself naked, he didn't really want to know either.

Scrambling out and covering himself with leaves, he grabbed a nearby hunting stick and began stalking into what seemed to be a forest. A couple of hours later Ulquiorra had smudged dirt into feral strips across his face, wearing some sort of tribal head wear and a leopard skin loincloth.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps to- Hey look! A lion!" Ulquiorra squeead, dropping to all fours and sliding across the forest floor, pulling out a pair of high tec binoculars. In the distance. he spotted..Grimmjow? Being chased by a rabbit with a mallet?? Ulquiorra quickly remembered what had happened in their last encountered and shuddered.

Stupid Szayel with his stupid Mary Sue dust being a fagatron. What a skanklefuck.

Charging to rescue his lower Espada with what he thought was a feral, scary and manly war cry (but was really just a pussy attempt at squealing), Ulquiorra impaled the rabbit through the stomach and threw it into a nearby group of tribal people, who strung the rabbit up and began worshiping it as their new god.

As Ulquiorra was walking up to Grimmjow, the pig with swine flu attacked. Screaming, Ulquiorra fell to the ground, with Grimmjow watching in horror as the pig began to hump him. When it was done, it lunged at Grimmjow, and fucked him into submission too. Its job done, the pig ran away with a cunning yet perverted glaze in its eyes.

Ulquiorra sat up, and began twitching.

"Bats. B-b-bats. BATSBATSBATSBATSBATS!" he screamed, hauling Grimmjow to his feet by his nose and dragging him across seven safari's.

"What? Fuck! Don't touch me there! Let's duel!!" roared Grimmjow, feeling an odd sense of dejavu.

Ulquiorra proceeded to pull out a huge stereo from his loin cloth, pushing the play button and began dancing to some Japanese pop music. Grimmjow was break dancing on his head, which Ulquiorra tried to do but found his horn stuck in the ground, leaving him stranded upside down with his bare arse flashing the whole entire world.

Enough said, the two insane Espada found their way back to Heuco Mundo, and began having a tea party...

TO THE DEATH!!!!

"Draw your weapon." snarled Grimmjow, pulling out a stainless steel teapot. Ulquiorra twitched, producing a jar of tea leaves. The two lunged at each other; Grimmjow banging Ulquiorra on the head relentlessly as Ulquiorra force fed Grimmjow tea leaves through his mouth, eyes and anywhere else he could stuff them.

The two quickly tired, and collapsed to the ground, quivering and shaking.

"Bats. Batsbats." Ulquiorra stuttered, his eyes blinking rapidly. Grimmjow was frowning so hugely that it looked like he was about to take a massive crap.

"Muahahaha. MUAHAHAHAHA!! I have plans- yes, big plans Ulquiorra." Grimmjow paused dramatically, looking around the desert suspisciously with round, bloodshot eyes.

"I'm going to be the evil dictator of the whole fucking UNIVERSE!" he screamed, banging his fists into the ground and causing a huge penguin to appear, which evidently swallowed the unsuspecting two.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttssssssssssssssss......." cried Ulquiorra as they fell through the penguins intestines and into the hollow forest.

* * *

Aizen twitched, looking blaringly around the room he was in. He turned to Stark, a confused look on his face.

"Stark?" he slurred, looking at the lazy Espada. Stark convulsed, and looked back at Aizen.

"What? Whatwhatwhat?? I don't have all day- HURRYUPANDSPITITOUTWTFISTAKINGYOUSOLONG!!!!" he screamed, twitching madly and bouncing around the room at a very high speed. Aizen looked around at him, backing away ever so slightly before lowering his voice and leaning closer to the Espada.

"Do you ever get the feeling that... Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are having a tea party to the death and making plans to rule the world, only to be swallowed by a huge penguin and falling into the Hollow Forest?" he asked, looking suspiciously at Stark.

Stark, who wasn't listening, found a nearby water slide and tried to ride it, but broke it when he took one step onto it.

"NO!!!!" he screamed in agony, falling to his knees and wailing.

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Okay then."

* * *

A/N; The plot.. thickens?

Wtf. Hope you didn't get braindamage reading that.


End file.
